This disclosure relates to power control, and more specifically to a method of operating a multi-channel power controller.
Power controllers are known that include a plurality of channels, each channel being connected to a load. When a channel is turned ON or OFF an EMI spike can be produced. If multiple channels are turned ON or OFF simultaneously the EMI spikes can aggregate, injecting current into system circuitry or increasing the peak EMI emissions from the product.